durararafandomcom-20200224-history
Mikiya Awakusu
Mikiya Awakusu (粟楠幹彌, Awakusu Mikiya) is the father of Akane Awakusu and the son of Dougen Awakusu. Due to the fact that his elder brother wishes to pursue a non-yakuza career, Dougen decided to make Mikiya the next heir to the Awakusu. Many members oppose this move, mostly because Mikiya has yet to produce any noteworthy achievements despite his long time involvement with the Awakusu. Because he is regarded as a "weak link" in the Awakusu, Mikiya is eager to prove himself and follow in his father's footsteps. Characteristics Mikiya's general appearance is that of a typical yakuza member. He is normally seen wearing a sharp black suit and has black slicked back hair. Mikiya is a very stern and serious individual, rarely beating around the bush when a crisis strikes and has very little patience for jokes. Part of this serious nature stems from his desire to prove himself as a worthy successor to his father as there are many in the Awakusu who don't see Mikiya as a competent leader. Despite his title as a yazuka boss, Mikiya maintains a somewhat stable family life. While it is shown that he cares for his family (enough to mobilize every available employee of the Awakusu to look for his missing daughter) there are some who theorize that his care for his family may merely be a front to earn support from the rest of the syndicate. In terms of abilities, it can be assumed that Mikiya, as a yakuza executive, can handle himself in a fight. He is also shown to be very strategic and thorough, being able to organize the deaths of three infiltrators within the Awakusu at the same time. Background As one of the heirs to the Awakusu, Mikiya has been involved in its criminal side for most of his life. He was a competent member but there was nothing especially noteworthy about his career. Initially, it was Mikiya's older brother who was selected as the next heir but he wished to pursue a career in art as opposed to a criminal one. As such, the mantle fell to Mikiya who accepted with open arms. At some point during his career he settled down and started a family with an unnamed woman and fathered a daughter, Akane Awakusu. Mikiya hid the criminal nature of the Awakusu from his daughter, convincing her it was a simple art gallery. However, Akane eventually discovered his secret and ran away from home, prompting him to begin a mass search through Ikebukuro for his daughter. Synopsis Akane Arc and Blue Squares Arc After Akane runs away from home and Mikiya devotes most of the Awakusu members under his direct command to locating his daughter. The situation is further complicated when it is discovered that three of Mikiya's subordinates were murdered with Shizuo Heiwajima being the prime suspect. Mikiya appears at a meeting between several Awakusu executives. He expresses anger over the fact that his daughter has yet to be located along with frustration over the murders. Mikiya is next seen again after Akane has been located, when Haruya Shiki brings Akane to him and Mikiya embraces her, on sight. Shortly after their reunion, Mikiya and Shiki notice a flash grenade thrown by Slon and immediately shield Akane from the flash. Mikiya tries to fight Slon but is easily shoved aside. At the end of the novel, it is revealed that it was Mikiya who orchestrated the murders due to the fact that the three victims were actually spies from the police and rival organizations and that he helped Izaya frame Shizuo for the murders. Mikiya is last seen fuming over Slon's "betrayal," as he had been the one hired by Mikiya to kill the spies. Durarara!! SH Serial Kidnapping Arc Mikiya calls Shiki to his office to discuss recent disappearances. The police suspect the Awakusu-kai, and Mikiya suggests that the Headless Rider could be to blame. There is a rumor that in Akane's school two students have disappeared, causing her to begin trying to find the Headless Rider as well. As her father, this concerns him, so he asks Shiki to speak to the Rider and clear up any confusions. Shiki tells him he can't as the Headless Rider has been on vacation for half a year. Relationships Akane Awakusu Mikiya's relationship with his daughter is strained. Initially, Akane looked up to her father as a successful owner of an art gallery and wished to support him by becoming a famous artist. Likewise, Mikiya cared for Akane but was usually busy and frequently came home late which made him somewhat distant. He seemed to want Akane to stay out of the criminal side of their family and kept the details of his work a secret from her at least until she was old enough to comprehend them. When Akane learned the truth, her trust in her father was almost completely shattered which put an immense strain on their relationship. Mikiya's difficulty with discussing the matter hasn't helped either. While Akane still loves her father, she is in near constant doubt about his intentions. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Awakusu-Kai Category:Human